starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tasiv
=Biology= Description Diet Immune System Gender Differentiation Reproductive Cycle Aging =Psychology= Psyche "The Hive" =Sociology= Matriarchy Social Status Slavery Tribes Otivaserntic Hittixic'Gaoti Mihndraic Veminic'Trovin Crin'Dros Hraenykk N'jahert Kelntrik Castes Matriarch Veridna Advisor Diplomat Scholar Shaman Tieac Warrior Mechanic Worker Slave =Religion= Overview Deities Shaman Life and Death =Technology= Mounts and Beasts of Burden Ocrik Ships ''WindStorm'' ''Inis'' ''High Wind'' X-wing Liberator Class Cruiser Corellian Gunship Corellian Corvette Weapons Tsi Lasher =History= The Ultimacy Exile Wards Sundering Atrophy The Great War Lost in the Sand of Time Neighboring Enemies Kaphal Tilysav Otivaserntic Contact Great Unification Empire to Empire A Step into the Greater Galaxy Loris Colonization Dissention Upheaval Parasite Shifting Sand =Temporary stuff waiting to be deleted= Culture: Superstitious and warlike, the Tasiv are divided now in to eight major tribes, each one controlling one form of the Empire's assets. Before the Empire's forming, it was speculated there were close to a hundred and twenty minor tribes, all of which were consolidated into one of the major tribes. Within each tribe there are different sects or classes, such as warrior, scholar, shaman, etc. Each class has different assigned duties that they must preform. Tasiv culture is fiercely matriarchal, with females holding all positions of power. Males are considered second class citizens at best, apart from the Shamans, whom hold power even over some of the female commanders. Females are given almost every advantage imaginable in Tasiv culture, and the only thing males can do that females can't is become a Shaman. While most societies see this as very close minded, the Tasiv accept it unquestioningly. Tasiv are not overly open about the inner parts of their society, customs, and religion, therefore little is known to offworlders about these subjects. What is known is that they are a highly ritualistic people, who love ceremony and tradition. The more intricate the ceremony, the better. Their society also seems to be based around a strict dominance/submission stance, with very little equality for anyone. There religion is based on seventeen primary deities and thousands of demi-god spirits all of which serve some purpose. This is another topic which is withheld from non-Tasiv. Eggs are taken from Tasiv females before they can hatch and placed in the care of those at the village crèche. The children are raised not knowing their parents (except through the memories they have received). From minutes after hatching, they are disciplined strictly and taught the ways of the Tasiv people. Games and hobbies are not encouraged or even allowed most of the time, so Tasiv children learn their first lesson, hard work, very early on. This serious mindset carries over to adulthood, where the only real hobby/art form that is condoned is sculpting. One thing that is known is the belief that Tasiv children are imbued with the spirits of their ancestors. This is, as it turns out, true, in a matter of speaking. A Tasiv inherits a some of the personality, memories, and character traits of its parents and grandparents, all the way to the third generation. In this way, they can see events happening almost as if through the eyes and perspective of their ancestors. This peculiar anomaly was recorded by a Xeno-biologist name Rava, who disappeared suddenly along with much of his work after releasing the first of a series of studies on the Tasiv. The Tasiv bought the publishing rights to his first study, and promptly destroyed it. Circulating copies of this study are very rare. Mating in Tasiv society is a more of a necessity then anything else, although on occasion there is a romantic side to it as well. It is the female that chooses the mate, and he has no choice in the matter, unless he is of a higher class then the female. If he is, then he can appeal to the Matriarch and she will decide whether or not the two will be mates. The female can chose a mate at any time, but if she wants to bear a child, she must get the Matriarch's permission. Tradition dictates that a child that is borne without the Matriarchs permission must be thrown into the desert to die. This allows the Matriarch to control the population of the tribe and prevents people who can't be cared for being borne. Since the birth of the Tasiv Empire, the population control law has been lifted, however. Psychology: Rigid and dutiful are the two words that best describe the overall Tasiv psyche. They are very resistant to change, especially in adulthood, and would rather toil in slavery then risk the conflict of change. This has perhaps softened a little since the very rapid changes instigated by Tilysav. They like things to be precise and as planned as possible, giving them a meticulous nature. Creativity and inspiration, while hardly unheard of, are not prized traits of a Tasiv. Strength and loyalty are more likely to receive compliment. Authority is also a key point to the Tasiv mind. Authority is never to be questioned and always obeyed. Rebellious Tasiv are rare and far between, as those two points are drilled into the Tasiv from the time they are young to full adulthood. If a soldier is told by his commander that he needs to march out into the desert to die, he will do so because his life belongs to those who have authority over them. If, however, there is doubt over which leader should be followed, the Tasiv tend to waver between who they should follow. The Tasiv are, by nature, a strangely passionate people, but emotions are generally beaten (sometimes literally) out of youngsters until they are dispassionate enough to do their duty in society without qualms or thoughts of expressing displeasure. Most Tasiv are, however, quite satisfied with the arrangement, even though it might seem like an injustice to other peoples. Curiosity, however, is one trait that sticks with almost every Tasiv regardless of upbringing. Other then curiosity, anger is about the only other emotion that is liable to be encountered in mainstream Tasiv. The Tasiv mind is also bound by a strangely selfless concept. Unlike most races that hold themselves as the most important thing (or the thing that they will fight the hardest to protect), Tasiv will actually hold their entire community unit (village, tribe, ship, etc) above their own. This can make them extremely dangerous fighters, as they are utterly fearless and merciless when someone threatens the existence of their community unit. A Tasiv will almost always think that his own life is less then the one who has authority over him, and act accordingly in times of danger.